Infierno
by Luzbelita
Summary: Lamento informarte Potter. Esto es el infierno. Hoy y ahora, sobrevive el más fuerte HarryPansy


_Me atreví a escribir un oneshoot con la pareja Harry/Pansy para Retos: Parejas extrañas._

_Nunca he tratado al pesonaje de Pansy. Así que perdon en si he hecho desastres._

_Dedicado al amor de mi vida: Lore, linda. Algún día iremos a la tierra de los enamorados, mi media naranja (xDD)_

_A Amber: Porque el viernes nos vemos de nuevo con Sombra y sé que la vamos a pasar muy bien_

_A Sombra: Por ser la mejor beta del mundo y porque la quiero demasiado._

_A Pau: Por darme tu opinión del fic y ayudarme _

* * *

La había humillado otra vez ¿No se cansaba de hacer siempre lo mismo? Ella le quería, pero él siempre le hacía lo mismo. Pero aquello era pasarse de la raya, había traído a una de sus zorras, la había besado con pasión –como ella siempre soñaba que la besase- en sus narices. Ni un poco de compasión, nada. 

Era un maldito desgraciado.

Y ella una estúpida por llorarle.

Con paso apresurado y la cabeza gacha, Pansy recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts a la medianoche. Intentando tranquilizarse, volver a su sala común y mostrarle a todos que no se dejaría pisotear cruelmente de nuevo. Nunca

Estaban a finales de quinto año. Pronto estarían de vacaciones y podría pensar con claridad. Estaba cansada de que la situación se repitiese siempre. Todos sabían lo que sentía hacia Draco Malfoy, él mismo lo sabía. Ella alguna vez había sido su novia legal. Aunque había otras, ella nunca las veía y como dice el dicho _"Ojos que no ven. Corazón que no siente" _Sin embargo, de buenas a primeras había decidido cortarla, ni siquiera tuvo la "consideración" de esperar unos días para comenzar a traer a sus admiradoras. ¡No! Dos horas después ya estaba alguien en su habitación.

Había pasado a ser un a más del montón. Una de la que se acordaba muy de vez en cuando. Por un momento había pensado que talvez se arrepentiría y querría volver con ella. Sólo que ese día nunca llegó y todo empeoraba con el correr de los días. Con la excepción que ese día no se había puesto a llorar en frente de todo el mundo, si no que esperó a derribarse cuando estaba sola y nadie la podía ver. Para recuperar un poco de dignidad y oponerse a que sigan maltratando su orgullo, que ya bastante estaba herido.

Sus ojos parecían no ver por donde iba, lo que la llevo a estrellarse contra un cuerpo duro y cálido, perdiendo el equilibro. Habría caído de no ser por la fuerte mano que la cogió del brazo, dejándola prácticamente suspendida en el aire

-Perdón-.

Solo había sido un murmullo avergonzado, pero reconocería esa voz masculina en cualquier parte. Se soltó asqueada, mirándole ya no confundida, si no que humillada y enojada. Aquello no podía empeorar, el estúpido San Potter con complejo de héroe la estaba viendo llorando y por si fuera poco estaba tocándola. No sabía que era peor. Llorar frente a todos los Slytherins o frente a Potter.

-Aléjate de mí, Potter- dijo con desdén.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- contraatacó Harry angustiado, pero irritado por como lo trataba la chica.

La morena no tenía fuerzas para pelear con el chico en esos momentos, por lo que simplemente le dedicó una mirada gélida y se fue del lugar.

El frío congelaba sus facciones y sus manos comenzaban a ponerse moradas a causa del temporal. Sólo que aquello era lo que ella necesitaba. Seguro que así lograba recomponerse de atontamiento, volver a su habitación y dormir en su cómoda y cálida cama.

Pero no había podido evitar que una pregunta azotase su mente.

_¿Seguirá Draco con aquella chica?_

Suspiró hastiada. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había preguntado aquello en la hora que llevaba allí congelándose el culo en el frío mármol del banco.

Escuchó pisadas no muy lejos y se preguntó qué clase de persona (además de ella, claro) saldría con ese tiempo.

**_1) El pobre estaba loco y lo más sensato era alejarse de él antes de que su día empeorara, si aquello era posible._**

_**2) Era una pobre alma, como ella, que no quería que nadie la viera mal.**_

Si fuera una persona buena, volvería a su lugar y dejaría a aquella persona con sus problemas. Pero claro, Pansy nunca había sido una persona en verdad buena. Y la verdad, ella necesitaba distraerse

¿Y qué mejor que burlarse de un pobre idiota?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntó Harry al sentir unas pisadas acercarse a él.

Pero no distinguía ningún ruido en particular. Agudizó el oído, pero nada, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento azotando todo a su paso y la lluvia rugiendo.

Sonrió de lado con tristeza. Estaba enloqueciendo, le hubiera gustado creer que aquellos pasos eran de su padrino. Aunque era imposible.

_**1) Tendría que haberlo enloquecido **__**Grimmauld Place **__**o muy borracho para olvidarse de que es un prófugo de la ley**_

_**2) Y lo más importante. Debería estar vivo...**_

Y con ese último pensamiento, sintió como algo dentro de si se descolocaba. Intentaba superar la muerte de su padrino. Pero eso era admitir que se había quedado sin familia –que realmente lo quisiera-. Por eso no prestó atención a los pasos que había vuelto a escuchar. Porque si por algo estaba ahí era para alejarse de todo. Para no tener que soportar las insistencias de Hermione para que hablara del tema o ver a Ron ponerse incomodo al oír hablar del primo de su madre.

Le gustaba que sus amigos se preocuparan por él, Merlín sabe que sí.

Pero lo que él necesitaba era estar solo por un momento y aclarar sus ideas e intentar poner en orden sus sentimientos.

-¿Estas llorando Potter?- preguntó con sorna Pansy.

-Vete al infierno- espetó Harry sin pensarlo y sin siquiera prestar atención a quién era.

La Slytherin enmudeció de repente. Y con elegancia, mostrando quien mandaba allí, se acercó a él mirándolo con asco.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieres, Parkinson?- preguntó Harry cansado.

-Oh. El gran Potter esta angustiado ¿Qué¿Acaso la fama es muy pesada?- se burló con maldad.

-¿Sabes que...?- no terminó la frase. Cambiando de parecer al respecto. Ya suficientes problemas tenía como para molestarse con una Slytherin con ella.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir¿Qué me vaya el infierno?- soltó una carcajada carente de sentimiento- Lamento informarte, Potter. _Esto_ es el infierno.

El pelo azabache la miró intrigado, sin terminar de entender lo que ella había dicho ¿Desde cuando Parkinson pensaba?

-¿Vas a largarte a llorar? Espero que no. Perdón si te rompí tus ilusiones de mundo perfecto, pero ya era hora que dejes de creer en los finales felices y en Santa Claus.

-No sabes nada, Parkinson. Cuando en realidad sepas que es el dolor, hablamos- contestó secamente dispuesto a marcharse del lugar.

Su respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle eso? Precisamente él, a quien todo el mundo quería, quien era admirado incluso antes de saber hablar. Todos querían estar con él, le respetaban, tenía todo en bandeja de oro.

Y ¿Ella? No tenía nada. No era respetada, todos la veían como la puta de Malfoy mientras se encargaban de insultarla de todas las maneras posibles. Nadie la quería, ni siquiera su familia ¿Él, precisamente él, le venía a enseñar que era sufrir? Por favor.

-¿A mí me precisamente me vienes a hablar de dolor?. Definitivamente tu ego no te deja pensar claramente. Alguna vez en tu maldita vida deja de hacer un escándalo por todo- gritó lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara.

Harry se detuvo en seco y con pasos firmes volvió donde estaba la chica.

-¿Me hablas de egocéntrico a mí¡Mira quien habla¿No me digas que estas acá porque tu noviecito te dejo?- escupió con desdén con los ojos verdes brillando de pura furia, intentando que aquella Slytherin tan fría y carente de sentimientos mostrará algún tipo de reacción diferente a odio.

-Muérete en el infierno, San Potter- contestó, intentando controlar una oleada de ira y dolor que brotó de su interior. Levantó su mano, dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Harry fue más rápido y detuvo el golpe, quedando cogidos de la mano.

-Esto es el infierno. Y todo por gente como tú. Unos malditos elitistas con aires de grandeza, cuando son la peor mierda que puede existir-el hecho de que gente como ella hiciera de su vida algo miserable y penoso. Por personas de su categoría había perdido a su familia.

-¿No te cansas?- fue lo único que Pansy pudo preguntar. Abatida por todo. Cansada de fingir, de que la humillaran y, sobre todo, cansada de pelear.

Pero a Potter parecía encantarle. Pelear por sus ideales y demostrarle a todo el mundo su posición respecto a la guerra. Y parecía tan seguro de si mismo ¿No se cansaba de fingir? Ella podía ver en sus ojos dolor y cansancio. No era tonta –aunque muchos lo pensaran- y podía notar que algo iba mal. Que algo lo atormentaba.

_Se había vuelto una cursi. Maldito Potter._

-¿Sí no me canso de qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Conmigo no te vengas a hacer el hombre fuerte. Porque eres débil, igual o más que mucha gente. Deberías dejar de intentar hacerte el héroe, de intentar ayudar a todo el mundo. Porque, como tú dices, que has sentido el dolor en persona y sabes lo que es sufrir. ¿Por qué sigues pensando en todos? Nadie te va a devolver el favor Potter. No existe el compañerismo en tiempos como estos. Hoy y ahora, sobrevive el más fuerte.

Sin estar conciente de lo que hacía, lentamente se separó de Pansy para dejarla ir. Su mente daba vuelas y ya no podía pensar con total claridad, las palabras de la morena golpeaban con violencia su cabeza. No pudo evitar pensar en sus padres y en Colagusano, quién los había traicionado sólo por sobrevivir. Sólo por salvar su vida en aquella guerra.

En tiempos como los que él vivía ahora... ¿Cuántas personas harían lo mismo¿Cuántas personas abandonarán todo para lograr salvarse?

Él confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos, eran lo único que le quedaba. Si no confiaba en ellos estaba perdido. Pero ¿si por quedarse a su lado morían? No podría aguantarlo. Estaba confundido, y la mirada penetrante de Parkinson no lo ayudaba en nada.

-Para ti será así, pero yo sé quienes son mis amigos- se defendió cuando recuperó el habla.

-Ya lo veremos, Potter. Recuerda que en este mundo se pueden encontrar cosas realmente deprimentes- contestó intentando retomar la marcha-. Y hazme un favor, no me obligues a tener otra charla contigo.

-Yo no te obligué- objetó Harry, atrapándola del brazo para detenerla.

-Me gustaría pensar que sí- dijo con simpleza. Y ante la mirada interrogante del Gryffindor, añadió hastiada- Para dejar a mi conciencia tranquila.

Harry hizo un amago de sonrisa y lentamente soltó su brazo para dejarla ir.

-Nos vemos Parkinson- se despidió el moreno.

-Adiós Potter

Porque el infierno estaba en la tierra. Pero está en cada uno encontrar su cielo. Porque si cuando morimos no existe el infierno¿Por qué habría de existir el cielo? Había motivos por los cuales sonreír. Aunque Parkinson no lo crea y vaya a saber cuanto tiempo más estaría así por Malfoy, los motivos existían. Eran escasos, había que admitirlo. Sin embargo, si se busca bien, _siempre_ se encuentran.

* * *

_¿Les gustó¿Lo odiaron? Espero sus opiniones por review. Se aceptan cualquier tipo de criticas. He decidido responder a los reviews que me manden (Idea que comencé a querer utilikzar por Dry)._

_Besos._

_Luzbelita!_


End file.
